yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Duel with Maul/Connie vs. Darth Maul/Maul's defeat
Here is how Connie begins her duel with Darth Maul in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. "Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace - The Ultimate Edition! Final Duel" plays So, Maul drew his double-ended Lightsaber. Then Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka and Judy drew their Lightsabers as Nick drew his Electro-Staff. Judy Hopps: Be careful, Yuna. We don't know what he's capable of. Princess Yuna: I know, And my friends and I learned from it. (beginning to charge) Nick Wilde: Well, Can we learn fast? Yes, Yes we can! Then, The five allies began their duel with Darth Maul. Darth Maul: You'll never be as strong as I was. Princess Yuna: I'm a faster learner then you think, Maul. Nick Wilde: I'd be careful if I were you, Princess. Yuna charges Maul and clashes Sabers with him as he blocked, Judy charged and clashed next. Judy Hopps: As a member of the ZPD and a Jedi Knight, I place you under arrest! Darth Maul: Don't bother! Nick then delivers a few jabs with his Electro-Staff at Maul, Shocking him a few times He forced Yuna, Judy and Nick back away with the force, But Connie stepped forth against him. Connie: How dare you!? Darth Maul: Because no Sith ever shows mercy! Connie: Well, I'm not done with you yet, Darth Maul! Princess Yuna: Connie, Be careful! Connie then leaps forward and the 2 clash their sabers at diffenrent angles as they started walking back and onto a balcony before they paused. Darth Maul: You weild a saberstaff well, Young Giraffe. But, You have underestimated the Power of the Dark Side. Connie: Oh yeah? (presses the green button on Saber and the sides seperate) Now you will see some real good skill! Connie the clashes sabers against Maul at break neck speeds, And then with a strong sweep of her Sabers. She splits Maul's saber in two, Their fight kept going. Princess Yuna: You can do it, Connie! Nick Wilde: Bet you a dollar Connie's gonna win. Judy Hopps: Come on, Connie. As Connie and Maul continue their duel they begin approaching a cliff. Darth Maul: This is the end for you, Padawan! Connie: Not for long. Connie then reconnests her saber and then performs her Force Helicopter move which sends Maul backward and his saber flies out of his grip. As Connie leaps forward and with a quick sweep of her saber, She slices Maul. Darth Maul: Uh! Uh... (falls backward and over the cliuff down into a large pit and his split legs seperate from his body as he falls down) As Connie extinguishes the blades of her saber and clipped it back on her belt, She came to her friends who're finally back on their feet and smiling at her as she smiled back at them. At last, They've made a group hug. Princess Yuna: You did it! Connie: Of course I did, I'd never give up without a fight. Judy Hopps: Let's go home. But as they left, A mystery figure appeared and then left. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225